Chibi Scouts Reveled
by flaxj
Summary: With most of the Sailor Scouts inside a new manga, will Miyaki notice the ending is not happy ever after and will Annaka must reviel herself to save the day?


Chibi Scouts Reveled

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. The Chibi Senshi with the exception of Rini belongs to Angel Raye. Miyaki and Jasmine also belong to Angel Raye.

Please PM or e-mail me for errors or suguestions.

Please review for Constructive criticism.

Charter Info (Note: All are mine expecting when stated.)-

Good-

Naoko Takeuchi - Famous manga writer. Drew Sailor V and Sailor Moon, two of her most famous manga in the world. Is mainly base on the creator of Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi.

Carrot- One of the fifth grade class clowns. Takes pictures for the school newspaper. Follows Cauliflower.

Cauliflower- The mastermind of the fifth grade class clowns. Writes for the school newspaper. Wants to see the true identities of the Chibi Scouts.

Bad-

Grape Juice- Associate of Jasmine. Helps her in her revenges against the Sailor Scouts.

Jasmine (Charter Created by Angel Raye) – Has a grudge against Mina (Gloria's mom), Amara (Faith's dad, even though Faith's dad is a woman), and Michelle (Faith's mom) for shutting down her club, The Cool Cats, when Jasmine was in the third grade. To relive her steam, she organized a new club to take down the Sailor Scouts.

Part One: The Introduction

Chapter One: Event Announced

It was a nice sunny Thursday Afternoon in Crystal Tokyo. After Miyaki's encounter with Sailor Chibi Venus in the park, Miyaki decided to join the Art Club, much to Annika and Hope's surprise, but their mothers said to give her a chance. At the end of the club meeting, Hope asked,

"Are you going to the concert with me tomorrow?"

"Sorry," said Annika, "I can't. I like to go to the Book Store to see a famous person."

"Sorry for listening in," said Miyaki, "I know who will be at the Book Store tomorrow."

"Who?" asked Annika.

"She is the most famous manga artist of all time," said Miyaki. "Her name is Naoko Takeuchi."

"Wow!" said Ariel coming in, "She is the most known artiest of all time. I saw it in Tuesday's Rush County Times."

So Hope, Annika, and Ariel went to the Crystal Palace. When they got to the Crystal Palace, Ariel asked her mother,

"Can I go to the Book Store tomorrow?"

"I think that is a possibility," said Amy, Ariel's mother.

Chapter Two: The Bad Guys Plan

Meanwhile at the abandoned grain elevator, Grape Juice was working on a plan on how to defect the Chibi Scouts and the Original Sailor Scouts. Just entering was the leader of the group, Jasmine said,

"So what is your plan this time?"

"Have you heard of the quote," said Grape Juice, "'that the pen is mightier than the sword.'"

"Oh," said Jasmine, "then do it."

"Yes, boss," said Grape Juice.

Now Jasmine had a huge grudge against the Sailor Scouts since the third grade especially Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Chibi Mercury, Sailor Chibi Mars, and Sailor Chibi Uranus. Jasmine's mission was to get rid of all of the Sailor Scouts, both Original and Chibi, so that she could take over Crystal Tokyo.

Chapter Three: The Signing

The next day at the Book Store, Amy, Ariel, and Annika were in a line along with Miyaki waiting for an autograph from their special guest at the Book Store, Naoko Takeuchi.

At the entrance of the Book Store, Carrot and Cauliflower were undercover doing an assignment for the school newspaper. Carrot asked,

"Cauliflower, tell me again why are we doing this?"

"We're doing this to get into the manga fandom," said Cauliflower.

When Miyaki got to the autograph table, Naoko Takeuchi said,

"Hi."

"Excuse me," said Miyaki, "but can you please sign this?"

"Wow!" socked Naoko Takeuchi, "It's the First Volume of the Sailor Moon 1992 Edition."

"Yes," said Miyaki, "I bought that at a Yard Sale."

"I would like to sign this," said Naoko Takeuchi. "I am looking for new artists that can draw."

"Would you ask my mom for me?" asked Miyaki.

"Oh," said Naoko Takeuchi, "She thinks that drawing manga is not on the top of the suitable list."

"I think it falls in between of being a daytime talk show host and summer help at the school," said Miyaki.

"Maybe she will see your point," said Naoko Takeuchi.

"Yes, let's," said Miyaki.

After Miyaki got her autograph but before Ariel got hers, Grape Juice cut his way to the autograph table and said,

"Ms. Takeuchi, I am a big fan of your work."

"Please," said Naoko Takeuchi, "call me Naoko."

"Okay, Naoko," said Grape Juice, "Since I am a big fan of your work, I am going to give you a present."

"Oh, a pen," said Naoko Takeuchi, "can't have too many of those."

"Maybe you can start it on your next project," said Grape Juice.

"Okay," said Naoko Takeuchi.

When Grape Juice left the autograph table, Annika told Amy,

"Aunt Amy, I'm sensing trouble in that pen, but I am not a hundred percent sure."

"Well," said Amy, "we will check on it maybe tomorrow."


End file.
